


Beeing a good friend

by Julia_Kills



Series: My first ABO story [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friendship, German main charakters, Multi, Protective friend, Slight Violence, The Author Regrets Nothing, listened to strange music while writting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:08:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Kills/pseuds/Julia_Kills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about a young alpha called Julia (like me XD). It's about her life, her friends and the world she's living in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beeing a good friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jeniouis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/gifts).



> This and the other parts are inspired by most of Jeniouis' works.
> 
> This my first Omega/Beta/Alpha story. I had the idea for a long time but I never really wrote it down. So here's what I thougt of: male omegas and betas can get pregnant, alphas don't. Every woman can get pregnant. Relationships are Alpha/Omega; Alpha/Beta; Beta/Omega. I wrote some german dialouges translated in english, written in italic. Enjoy it...

Julia always had a normal, easy life and she hated it. As an alpha she had it pretty easy. The only ones who dared to attact her were some male alphas waiting to get into trouble. Her parents were pretty kind. Only sometimes when the school called because Julia had beaten up a male alpha again, her father was a bit... pissed. But then there was Julias omega mother saying her daughter would never harm someone without a reason. And that was true. Most of the teens friends were omegas and Julia was a very protective alpha.

One day after school she walked her best friend, a small blond omega named Paul, to the bus she nearly lost it. A bully, only a year older than Julia, a disgusting 10th grader, followed them on the way to the bus station. He was only a beta, but Julia knew that barking at him wasn't helping. So only a street away from the station the beta went faster and tried to grab Pauls wrist. The younger boy fought back and stumped on the betas left foot. The beta, now howling in pain, got agressive and that was Julias 'catchword'. She turned around looking sharply at the older boy barking. " _Go! NOW! Before I rip out you're throat_."

The beta huffed and made an attempt to attact the alpha. That was a mistake. Julia pushed Paul aside, giving him her book bag, and then pacing. When the beta was close enough she stepped sidewards. He tumbled and before he hit the floor Julia kicked him in the stomach. As he reached the sidewalk he curled up into a ball sobbing and whining for mercy. The fifteen year old alpha barked out an evil laugh and then turned to the now scared looking omega. Julia knew that when Paul was scared he didn't liked to be touched by an alpha. So she just took her bag from him and asked very careful " _You okay_?" The smaller boy nodded slowly and the two made their to the bus just in time.

Paul lived only a few streets away from Julia so she always got out of the bus together with him. She had longer way though but Paul was like a little brother to her. So it was always her insisting to walk the blond boy home. Because Julias mother worked until afternoon and Pauls parents liked the teen they letted her stay for lunch. " _So, how was school_?" Pauls father, a not very tall darkblonde alpha, asked his son. Julia looked wooried at the 7th grader as he didn't responsed. It looked like the blond boy was still a bit in shook. He was used to clingy alphas and betas but it still scared him. " _Julia, what happend_?" The older man asked concerned. He reached out for his sons hand but stopped before. He looked at Julia instead.

" _The 10th grader beta was after him again_." She said as calm as possible. She didn't want the omega to freak out again this soon. When the older alpha clenched his hand angrliy she tried to calm him down. " _He won't try it again. He was too scared after I finished with him. He's now fully afraid of me and he knows Pauli is under my protection. Wouldn't dare to even look at him ever again_." She huffed out a spotting laugh and leaned against the back of the chair. As Pauls father wanted to say something Pauls mother, a blond omega, even smaller than her husband, came to lay the table. Julia stood up and said " _I can do it. It's the least scince you let me eat here for free_." She took the plates and cutlery and placed them carefully on the old dining table. They ate some minutes later.

" _Thank you for the meal. It tasted as good as always_." Julia thanked her best friends mother, putted on her shoes and took her book bag. "Have to go home now." Then she looked at Paul, bended over to him and said. " _I'll see you tomorrow, pick-up time as usual." She sighed and looked the blond boy in the eye. "Are gonna be fine until then_?" When the omega nodded, she hugged him, straighed up and said goodbye. Than she left the house and went home.

She slowly walked, knowing that it would take two more hours until her mother came home. Thinking about the past few hours she clenched her hands. "That fucking bastard!" She angrily walked faster and reached the frontdoor of her so called home very quickly. Then she made her homework, sat on the gardenbench and read a new book while listening to good old rocksongs.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - ~~~~~~~~ - - - - - - - - - - - -

Julia could never complain about her situation or whatever else might happen. She never really did. There was not so much to complain about anyways. Julia had the life many alphas wanted. She was popular, her parents weren't poor nor very rich, she had enough friends who would stay by her site no matter what happend and she was the captain of the soccer team. But all that never realy satisfied her and it never could. She soon recognized that there was something. Her mother was working at an association fighting for omegas rights, including their right to work. The thing was most of the omegas didn't have the chance to decide what they want to do. Ofcourse in many countries omegas had most of the rights as betas and alphas but in more of 34% of the countries omegas were treated like toys and slaves. They were often sold to the sex business as kids or were used as cheap workers on farms. One day, she and so many others hoped, it will change and everyone is free to decide over their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really hope you liked it. This story means sooooooooooo much to me and I'll upload asap...


End file.
